Not a Summer Fling
by keythelostsoul
Summary: When Zell brings a friend home, twin sister Rinoa is hardly prepared to learn that he is the man she loves...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, 'tis about Squall and Rinoa. (XD) things are a bit different than in the game. I'll be posting the prequel "That Summer" at roughly the same time, so read both if you wanna get what's going on!

Warning: the story changes b/t Rinoa and Squall's POV; Rinoa is in first person, Squall in third.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Zell, why don't you invite a friend home for dinner this weekend?" I heard Delia, my stepmother, say into the phone. I peeked into the kitchen to find the petit woman busy stirring bowls of who-knows-what in preparation for dinner. "I want to meet the oh-so-infamous Squall you keep babbling about. Honey, I want to meet your friends, and that's that. How can I trust you if I don't meet them? But Rin invited Selphie to dinner, not you. I'll see you tonight then. And not alone. Do you want to talk to Rinoa? All right, I'll tell her you said hi. Bye, honey." 

"So," I said, leaning against the door frame, "Zell called."

Delia turned around, a surprised look on her face. "Oh, sorry dear. He said he had to go. I didn't realize you were here! Silly me, I forgot you're already out of school. But it's okay, he'll be home in a few hours anyway. Can you help me with dinner?"

As she asked about my day, I thought of tonight. It was true Zell never brought home any friends, and he did ramble on about Squall most of the time he called or was home, ever since he became a SeeD. _Our this mission Squall single-handedly killed four Anacondaurs, and on that mission he saved So-and-So_. I was very curious to see just who Zell's new idol was. I touched the bulge underneath my shirt where a ring too large for my finger rested on its chain. I didn't dare wish it to be _that_ Squall, from three summers ago. It'd hurt too much if it turned out to be a different person.

I was sitting outside on the front porch, reading and enjoying the cool mid-spring weather when Zell arrived, his spiked blond hair a beacon in the darkening evening. He was walking, oddly enough, his T-board no where in sight, and talking to another figure. He punched the air a few times. Mr. Macho Guy. I stood up and waved. Zell sprinted the few yards to our house and hugged me. I laughed.

"Yo, Squall. This is my twin sister, Rinoa," Zell said to his friend, who had caught up. I could now see that he had longish brown hair and a long scar across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing all black except a white shirt and the fluffy white lining on the collar of his jacket. His leather gloves were also black. We stared at each other.

It was like seeing a ghost. He was more poker-faced, and had filled out; last time I suspected he'd just had a growth spurt. His hair was much longer. And the scar across the bridge of his nose was new. It scared me to death. What had happened? I wondered.

But it was _him_.

My heart started racing. I looked away, but I could still feel his eyes on me.

"Zell! You're here! Come in, come in. Ah! I see you've brought a friend. Don't make him stand out in the cold!" Delia hustled us inside. "Your father should be home soon. Dinner's almost ready. Squall, is it? Make yourself at home!" She hurried back into the kitchen.

We stood in awkward silence for a long moment before Zell told me that Squall would be spending the weekend. He went upstairs to show Squall where his room was; they didn't come back down. I let out a deep breath.

It looked like we'd both lied. But he was here. After three years. I almost couldn't believe it. All those feelings I'd buried after learning Zell and I wouldn't be going to Fisherman's Horizon again burst from their cage. I was ecstatic and frightened at the same time. Would he be angry at me for lying? Did he still have feelings for me? At least he remembered me; that was all that mattered. I'd make him fall in love with me again if I had to. Anything to win his heart back.


	2. Chapter 2

okay. these chapters are going to be short, like the first.

and i forgot to say, but everything (c) S-E, etc.

* * *

"Sorry about my stepmom," Zell said as he flipped onto his bed. "She likes to talk." 

Squall shrugged. "Runs in the family, I guess."

Zell glared at Squall. "Hey! Not cool, man. Don't diss my family." He jumped to his feet and pounded his punching bag a few times before sitting back down in a huff.

"Sorry."

They talked about the upcoming weekend--or rather, Zell talked and Squall grunted monosyllable replies.

"I was thinking about Kinneas's party tomorrow. We could go with Selph and Rinoa," Zell suggested.

"Hn."

"Since Selphie's already going and all, 'cuz it's Kinneas, and we have nothing better to do. Maybe Quistis will go with us." The blonde tapped his foot. "Man, I'm starving. Mom's cooking is way better than the stuff at the Garden."

Squall's brow was furrowed with thought. He was thinking about Rinoa; the short, dark-haired girl didn't look like her brother at all. He couldn't get Rinoa's image out of his head. She'd acted as if they were strangers. She couldn't even look at him! Had he gone too far? He quickly shoved those thoughts aside. It had all ended the next summer when she never came back. He'd sworn never to expose himself so foolishly again.

"So, Squall, I hear you've been going to Balamb ever since you were ten?" Delia asked. We were sitting at the dinner table, which was loaded with her best cooking. I sat across from Squall, since Zell wanted Squall to sit next to him.

I looked up from my plate. Squall's deep, blue-gray eyes glanced at me before moving on to a plate heaped with mashed potatoes. I quickly focused on my food. Those eyes, the same ones that had once been tender and inviting, were now frozen over again. I shivered at the cold and bitterness inside them, wondering if it was because of me he'd become so withdrawn.

Zell didn't know about our little fling; we'd met behind his back, while he was sleeping. That month was absolute bliss for me. He was so kind to me, but now…

"Are you going to eat?" Zell waved a hand in front of my face, bringing me back to the present. I shook my head, having suddenly lost my appetite. It was funny, what could happen in just a few years.

This was going to be an awkward weekend.

"Movie anyone?" Zell said, pulling out a couple of DVDs from beneath the TV. Squall was sitting on the couch behind me; I was on the floor next to Zell. "How about that new scary movie!" My brother waved the movie around, mostly in my face. I laughed, wondering how my brother could have so much energy.

Zell turned off the lights as the movie started. "I'll pop some popcorn," I said.

I could just pretend I didn't know him. I twirled a strand of hair as I thought. It was natural for a girl to have crushes on hot guys, and Squall certainly qualified as a hot guy. Zell would pick up on my feelings and never bring Squall home again. Did I want that? Did I want to hide my love, my life? Maybe it would be better if we didn't see each other.

An acrid smell filled my nostrils. "Oh, crap!" I yelped, quickly turning off the popcorn popper.

"Everything okay?" Zell's voice called from the den.

"Yeah! Everything's great! I'll be right out!" Yeah right. I quickly dumped the burnt popcorn, salvaging anything that was edible (not much, but enough), and snuck back into the den. Zell was engrossed with the movie, and though Squall was staring at the screen, it didn't look like he was paying much attention to the screen. He turned at the sound of the door closing but ignored me.

I sat down on the couch. Should I talk to him? It didn't seem like he wanted to. I clasped my hands together. They were shaking.

His ring! I still had his ring. He would want it back. I knew how much it meant to him.

I drew the chain out from underneath my shirt. I could feel the grooves, the lion carved into the cold metal. It wasn't the right time.

I couldn't sleep knowing Squall was in the same house, so I fixed myself a midnight snack. The microwave clock glowed 1:03. I sighed. Would he keep ignoring me?

I heard footsteps pad down the stairs. Squall walked into the kitchen in a tight white tank that stretched across the tight muscles in his chest and boxers. (He had filled out nicely since I last saw his skinny self.) I saw his face redden before he turned away. I had to say something before he disappeared from my life for good.

"Squall."

He froze, his hand on the freezer handle. "Zell said I could get something to eat."

"You know that's not it."

Squall sighed and finally faced me. "What happened at FH is over. It was only for the summer, we both know that." With that he grabbed a carton of ice cream and two spoons and left.

Perhaps he hated me. But I hadn't broken my promise, I just hadn't fulfilled it yet. I didn't want to go back upstairs, so I curled up on the sofa where, just hours before, Squall had been sitting.

Perhaps it would be better if I let him go and moved on. Selphie kept telling me to stop breaking hearts because of some guy I was probably never going to see again. I didn't tell her that I had tried, tried every day since Delia and my father told me I wasn't to go to Fisherman's Horizon ever again. I was still trying, but knowing Squall went to the Garden only a few miles away! After all these years, finally getting the chance to see him again! Could I really just throw this opportunity away?

* * *

Squall's always so cold in these fanfics...it's kinda sad, don'tcha think? ah well. i suppose his hotness makes up for it. xDDD  



	3. Chapter 3

oo, last chapter. please R&R!

everything belongs to S-E...? obviously...

* * *

The sun was just rising when Squall woke up. He was always one of the first people up at the Garden; habits were hard to shake.

Careful not to wake Zell, he crept down the hall and peeked into Rinoa's room. Her sheets were flung on the ground, but she wasn't there.

He hurried downstairs. Her familiar sleeping figure was curled up on the couch. He couldn't help but think of all those nights in FH, out in the ocean, alone, her sleeping against him. He leaned down and brushed her lips with his.

"Bye, Rinoa," he whispered. As much as he loved--had loved--her, she'd disappointed him, and hurt him. His heart was still in pieces. He wouldn't go through that again. Never again.

"No, don't…" Rinoa mumbled, grabbing out for him and succeeding in securing his hand. She pulled it close. He felt a chain, a ring. His ring.

"Not yet, Squall…" Her hands were clasped around his. He didn't want to wake her up, but he couldn't just stand there.

"Okay, Rinoa. Not yet." Her grip loosened. He was able to draw his hand from her grip. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her again.

She still had his ring. She still had to give it back.

"Rinoa!" Zell called. "Hurry up or we'll leave without you!"

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. My hair was tied up in a sloppy yet cute ponytail; a touch of makeup around my eyes; I was wearing a black tank top with sequined edges and tight black jeans that hugged my waist. Today, my necklace wasn't tucked into my shirt, leaving Griever in full view for everyone to see. Wouldn't that infuriate Squall!

"I'm coming! Hold on!" I was set on snagging a guy at Irvine's party. It was time to get over Squall, I'd decided earlier that day. He was obviously ignoring/avoiding me.

I sighed. Balamb was too small; I knew most of the guys, and not one came even close to Squall in looks or personality. Some--okay, many--may say that Squall was nothing but an emo, tight-lipped loner who happened to be excellent at using his gunblade, but I knew better. I knew there was a kind, caring person underneath the unfeeling front he put on.

"Let's get this show on the road, gentlemen!"

Zell and Squall stared at me. Zell was wearing his everyday black shirt and baggy jeans. Squall was in the clothes he'd worn yesterday.

"You're going in _that_!" Zell yelped. I put my hands on my hip.

"You got a problem with what I'm wearing?" I looked at him through narrowed eyes. He climbed into my car. I was letting him drive, though I wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Squall looked me up and down, but his eyes eventually rested on my necklace. I stuck my nose up at him. He could look all he wanted; he wasn't going to get any of it, even if the ring was his, if he kept ignoring me.

The party was well underway when we arrived at Irvine's house. He lived in a mansion in the rich part of Balamb. Perfect for parties when the 'rents weren't around. There were a few cute guys, nothing special though. I quickly lost Zell and Squall and found Selphie.

"Oooh, Rinoa!" she squealed. "You look absolutely gorgeous!"

"You too, Selph." Her hair was in its customary bounce, but she had ditched her yellow dress for a flirty, off-the-shoulder tee and a short denim skirt. "Where's Irvine?"

Selphie pouted. "He's off flirting with some girl. Is that Squall? Wow! I didn't know he had a social life!"

I laughed. "I don't think he does. Zell forced him to come."

"Zell? No way. Squall doesn't listen to anyone. That reminds me. Did he actually stay over at your place?" At my affirmation, she squealed again. "I think someone has a crush on you, Rin!"

I blushed. "No way. He's been completely ignoring me."

"That's just his way of saying he's especially fond of you! Aww, you guys are such a cute couple!"

At this I raised my eyebrow. "That's enough, Selphie."

The huge living room had been cleared, the furniture pushed to the walls. A writhing mass of bodies danced on the hardwood floor. I knew that floor would be destroyed by the end of the party from all the heels the girls were wearing.

"Who needs guys anyway? Wanna dance?" I asked.

It was getting too hot inside, so I escaped into the cool night. A few students from the Garden were smoking. I sat down on the dew-wet grass, away from the drugs.A tall blonde in a white trench coat leaned against the wall a few feet away. He waved.

"Seifer Almasy."

"Rinoa Heartilly."

"You're Zell's sister?"

"Yeah."

Seifer came closer. "You're way better-looking than chicken-wuss."

"I don't appreciate the nickname."

"Sorry." Seifer bowed. "Didn't mean to offend you. Can I make it up to you?" He leaned in closer, his eyes blazing. I could now see that he had a scar across the bridge of his nose, running in the opposite direction of Squall's.

I raised an eyebrow. What a player, but he was so much nicer than Squall had been the whole day.

"Perhaps…"

His lips found mine. He was almost as good a kisser as Squall. Almost.

He smiled. "You're good."

"Ditto."

We kissed again. Then Seifer froze.

"Get your paws off my girl, Almasy," a low, dangerous voice growled. I saw that Squall was holding a pocket knife to Seifer's throat. His eyes shot daggers at us both.

Seifer slowly turned around. "I don't see your name on her, Leonhart."

I stood up. "Since when am I 'your girl'?" I demanded.

Squall glowered at me but remained silent. Seifer laughed.

"Made a mistake, did you, Leonhart? She says she's not yours."

I snapped. I was angry at Squall for intruding and claiming me, angry at Seifer for butting into others' business, angry at myself for giving my heart away so naively and not being able to take it back.

"You get out of here. Now!" I yelled at Seifer. I was angry enough to kill. He got my drift and wandered away.

"What is your problem?" I hissed. Squall flipped the blade of his knife. He refused to look at me. "You act as if I don't exist and then when you see me with another guy you completely flip! I thought we were over. You said yourself it was only a fling."

"You don't know what you put me through," Squall retorted.

"I won't if you don't tell me! Squall, you were never like this before. I can't read your mind! I want to know what you're feeling, but you have to tell me." I shivered; it was suddenly very chilly. I hugged myself for warmth. "This cold person you've become…this isn't the kind and caring Squall I met at FH, the Squall I came to know and…and love. And still love."

There. I said it. Squall looked surprised, the first glimpse of emotion since Fisherman's Horizon.

He blushed.

He blushed!

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Squall. You pretend to be tough guy but you're just a cutie on the inside." I hugged him.

We both pulled back at a sharp pain in the chest.

"Griever..."

I undid the clasp of my necklace and took the ring off, slipping the ring onto his ring finger. Perfect.

"Will you go out with me?"

Squall kissed me. His answer vibrated through my body.

_Yes, Rinoa. _

_I love you._


End file.
